Oh, Bite Me!
by N and S and F
Summary: Kata Mama, rambut Karma merah karena dia pengidap polycythemia. Kata Karma, rambutnya merah karena dia tokoh utama kisah cinta komedi dan drama antara dua vampir dan satu manusia. Tiga-tiganya punya batang, pula.


Kata teman-temannya, rambut Karma merah karena ia adalah psikopat yang terlalu sering berlumur darah, sampai-sampai darah itu tidak bisa hilang dari rambutnya.

Kata Papa, rambut Karma merah karena Mama ngidam cabe merah sewaktu mengandung Karma, jadi warna merahnya melekat padanya.

Kata Mama, rambut Karma merah karena dia pengidap _polycythemia_ —sebuah kondisi medis yang gamblangnya adalah **kebanyakan darah** , alias antonimnya anemia—jadi darah Karma yang sebegitu banyaknya merembes ke kulit kepala.

(Itu dengernya bikin jijik sumpah, Ma.)

Kata Karma sendiri sih ya, rambut Karma merah karena dia tokoh utama kisah cinta antara dua makhluk pengisap darah dan satu manusia. Tiga-tiganya punya batang, pula.

...coba satunya manusia serigala, biar kayak Tw*light Saga. Tapi gak papa lah, toh tetep bikin stres aja mereka.

 **OXDXC**

 **Oh, Bite Me!** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC, AsaKaru vs NagiKaru, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

Akabane Karma adalah putra tunggal kedua orangtuanya, dengan sang bunda sebagai adik dari ketua klan Aka*, pemburu vampir yang ternama. Secara sah, Karma adalah pewaris kedua tahta ketua. Wajar jika kini ia menjadi tidak suka pada para kaum pengisap darah.

Tapi **pada mulanya** , Karma indiferen saja dengan mereka. Ia bahkan cukup akrab dengan dua orang—er, dua makhluk—pengisap darah.

Asano Gakushuu dan Shiota Nagisa. Keduanya berasal dari 'ayah' yang berbeda, dan mereka berada di level yang berbeda pula. Tapi Gakushuu dan Nagisa sama-sama mengenal Karma—Gakushuu dari pertemuan bulanan antara klan vampir dan klan pemburu dimana Karma turut serta, Nagisa dari TK dimana mereka bersekolah.

Mulanya, semua baik-baik saja. Selaku anak kecil biasa, mereka hidup dengan bahagia. Setidaknya, begitulah yang dikira oleh Karma versi balita.

Sebelum menginjak bangku sekolah dasar tingkat pertama, ia mengungkap sebuah fakta sederhana tanpa sengaja: Gakushuu dan Nagisa mendekati Karma karena tertarik pada aroma darahnya.

Baiklah, untuk gampangnya, mari kita umpamakan mereka bertiga sudah remaja. Bayangkanlah Karma dan sifat jahilnya yang membuat ia acapkali dijauhi anak-anak seusia dan lebih muda serta tidak disukai oleh orang dewasa. Bayangkanlah Karma, yang mulanya tak sadar betapa kesepian dirinya, tahu-tahu mendapat tawaran pertemanan dari dua orang yang tampak menerima Karma apa adanya. Bayangkanlah betapa Karma kemudian menyadari betapa ia menginginkan seseorang yang memahami dirinya, dan bagaimana kini ia memiliki tidak hanya satu tapi DUA orang (okelah, pengisap darah, tapi biarkan saja) yang memahami pribadi Karma dan tetap suka padanya. Terakhir, bayangkanlah bagaimana, setelah menjalani hidup dengan bahagia, tahu-tahu saja Karma tahu kalau mereka berteman dengannya karena taruhan atau apa.

Masuk logika kalau Karma tidak terima. Wajar kalau ia—ingat, di sini dia masih anak TK—tidak kuasa menahan airmata. Sekalipun kejahilannya membuat banyak orang mengusap dada, memohon doa minta dikuatkan dewa, Karma tetap bisa sakit hatinya.

(Sayup-sayup di _background_ cerita, terdengar sebuah lagu lama yang telah digubah: _Karmaaa jugaaa manusia, punyaaa rasaaa punya hati, jangan samakan dengaaan, dukun saktiii~_ )

Maka Karma versi _chibi_ menenggelamkan diri berlatih menembak dan beladiri. Melontarkan peluru perak pada foto _life-size_ kedua **mantan** temannya untuk melampiaskan emosi. Sampai akhirnya ia dapat secara harfiah pergi, dari sayang dan suka pada teman-temannya menjadi tidak suka, bahkan benci.

Dan sesuai kisah penuh drama sejati, Gakushuu dan Nagisa baru menyadari tulusnya hubungan mereka sesudah Karma pergi (secara harfiah kali ini—dia pergi _camping_ untuk latihan intensif di kediaman keluarga inti). Tanpa terasa tahun demi tahun terlewati, dan kita tiba pada hari ini...

.

.

"Pagi, Karma."

Nagisa tersenyum ramah. Bahasa tubuhnya manis nan bersahaja. Sayangnya, Karma membalasnya dengan putaran bola mata yang sepenuhnya mengabaikan tata krama.

"Tidak kepagian kau datang ke sekolah, ah? _Shiota_?" dengan sengaja menggunakan marga. Dengan sengaja pula Karma menolehkan wajah ke jendela, dimana matahari pagi tengah bersinar cerah. Ada kedutan di ujung mata kiri Nagisa.

"Mulanya aku mau menjemputmu dari rumah agar kita bisa sama-sama ke sekolah," jelas Nagisa. "Biar seperti waktu kita masih TK... Eh ternyata kamu udah berangkat duluan ya, Karma? Padahal udah ku-sms juga, gak dibalas kenapa? Kamu abis pulsa?"

"Gak. Nomormu kublokir aja."

...kamu tega, Karma. Lihat tuh Nagisa batuk darah dapat serangan berwujud kata-kata.

"Karma..."

Ah, senjata rahasia Nagisa. Karma mengerutkan alis tak suka. Wajahnya dipusatkan ke papan tulis di depan mata, meski papan tulis itu belum bertuliskan apa-apa—kecuali gambar kapur berupa payung segitiga dengan dua buah nama di bawahnya. Khas anak muda jatuh cinta atau sedang digoda.

"...masih marah ya?"

Oh, betapa inginnya Karma menyiramkan air suci ke wajah Nagisa. Atau menusuknya dengan salib di dada. Atau menembaknya dengan peluru perak dari pistol anti-vampirnya, _Mawar Berdarah_ *. Atau menjejalkan bawang putih ke tenggorokannya sampai ia tewas megap-megap kehabisan udara. Atau semuanya boleh juga.

Habis kalau ditatap dengan muka memelas seperti _chihuahua_ , Karma mau gimana?! Dia suka hewan yang tidak bersalah. Nagisa—meskipun wajahnya boleh manis lembut bagaikan putri raja yang harus dilindungi ksatria—adalah ular berbisa.

Untuk sekarang ini saja, Karma hanya bisa membalas singkat Nagisa;

"Aku marah padamu selamanya."

Nagisa batuk darah _season_ dua. Sakit, Ma.

.

.

"Akabane Karma."

"Siapa ya?"

Karma tidak mengalihkan wajah dari buku teks di tangannya. Bahkan buku itu diangkatnya sampai menutup muka, membuat pemuda bersurai jingga yang tak terlihat karena keberadaannya memijat dahi lelah.

"Akabane Karma. Siswa tahun pertama dan wakil ketua OSIS SMA Kunugigaoka. Peraih peringkat dua pada ujian masuk sekolah. Nilai di bidang akademis maupun olahraga tidak pernah dibawah 95, tapi kedisiplinan jauh di bawah rata-rata. Anak tunggal yang hidup sendiri semenjak orangtuamu pindah ke India. Punya koleksi bumbu rempah-rempah. Berat dan tinggi ba-"

"Minta dilaporkan polisi ya?"

Sekalipun Gakushuu dapat membayangkan Karma menaikkan alisnya sambil bersarkasme menyela, Karma tetap tidak menyingkirkan buku yang dipakainya untuk menutup wajah. Gakushuu tak perlu menduga-duga, ia tahu Karma tidak sedang membaca. Karma mungkin manusia langka— _dan astaga wangi darahnya membuat Gakushuu nyaris saja meneteskan saliva_ —tapi mustahil ia membaca buku yang terbalik letaknya.

Dan Gakushuu tahu juga **Karma** mengetahuinya. Ia memegang buku dengan sedemikian rupa secara sengaja.

Selaku vampir darah murni yang berbeda dari vampir biasa, Gakushuu tidak sampai batuk darah seperti Nagisa. Dia cuma mendapati mulutnya berbusa.

...bercanda. Dia cuma mengurut dada.

"Akabane, ayolah. Aku tidak masalah kau mau dendam atau apa, tapi kau wakil ketua. Setidaknya, hadirilah rapat bersama para anggota-"

"Rapat apa?" ah, kali ini Karma menutup bukunya. Gakushuu tersenyum getir sambil memalingkan muka—sadar kalau Karma melakukannya bukan demi berbicara dengan Gakushuu sembari bertatap mata, tapi karena lengannya lelah.

Mengalihkan kembali wajahnya yang sudah bertopeng angkuh bagai putra raja, Gakushuu menjawab pertanyaan Karma, "Tentu saja rapat mingguan kita, _Karma_."

"Makanya kutanya, _rapat apa_. Bukankah rapat mingguan kita kau tunda sampai hari Selasa, ah?"

Dengan enteng Karma bertanya, seperti detektif remaja yang menjelaskan bagaimana cara pelaku melakukan pembunuhannya. Gakushuu menggigit lidah tanpa sengaja. Untung nggak sampai robek karena gigi taringnya.

"Da, darimana kau tahu rapatnya aku tunda sampai hari Selasa?" Gakushuu tidak percaya. Bukankah ia sudah menyogok para anggota OSIS lainnya?!

"Aku tanya Manami Okuda—itu lho, pacarnya Koyama—yang bilang ia diajak makan siang berdua, karena rapatnya ditunda ketua OSIS sampai hari Selasa. Maka dari itu aku tanya, _rapat apa_?"

"...aku menyerah."

"Bagus. Pergi kamu sana."

Gakushuu mungkin adalah vampir darah murni yang levelnya di atas Nagisa. Tapi ujung-ujungnya ia batuk darah juga.

Memang tidak salah kata pepatah: _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_ —neraka bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan wanita yang dipermainkan dan dipatahkan hatinya.

.

.

Ah ya—melenceng sebentar dari topik cerita.

Pemburu vampir bukan memburu vampir biasa. Mereka memburu vampir berlevel terendah, bekas manusia yang digigit vampir darah murni dan menjadi gila karena haus darah. Menghabisi mereka bisa dibilang membuahkan pahala karena 'menyelamatkan' mereka dari ancaman menjadi monster pengisap darah. Atau minimal mirip dokter yang memberi suntik mati atau disebut juga _euthanasia_.

Tapi para vampir haus darah ini bisa sangat berbahaya, bahkan untuk pemburunya. Terutama kalau mereka sengaja 'diciptakan' oleh vampir darah murni untuk tujuan entah apa—dan yang pasti dapat membahayakan nyawa manusia.

Pemburu vampir muda (maksudnya _dia_ lah yang muda) dan murid kelas 1 SMA, Akabane Karma kini tengah menghadapi contoh vampir berbahayanya.

Bukan hanya satu dan bukan juga dua—seperti dua pengisap darah yang dengan tebal muka meng- _stalk_ Karma sampai mereka satu sekolah—tapi lebih dari tiga puluh jiwa, dan semuanya haus darah.

Tidak lupa, vampir darah murni 'ayah' mereka, dengan aman memantau dari nun jauh di sana.

Karma mengeluarkan _Mawar Berdarah_.

.

.

' _Aku dimana?_ '

Takut-takut membuka mata—berjaga-jaga nanti skenario yang menjumpai Karma adalah semacam _game_ BL dewasa favorit temannya, Nakamura—Karma mendapati dirinya berada di bangsal sebuah rumah sakit dengan lega.

Yah, walaupun ia kemudian sadar juga bahwa gips membalut kedua pergelangan tangan _dan_ kakinya yang patah serta perban membalut leher serta kepala...

Juga dua makhluk pengisap darah yang tidur-tidur ayam di sisinya, lengan terlipat di kasur sebagai bantal kepala.

 _Damn_ , Karma paling ogah harus hutang nyawa.

Sedikit demi sedikit memori sejak misi terakhir Karma masuk kembali ke otaknya. Dari kawanan vampir gila yang berhasil diluluhlantakkan Karma, 'ayah' mereka yang mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan imbuhan _nu nu_ yang begitu gajenya, kemudian duel melawan sang vampir yang rupanya sengaja mengubah sebegitu banyak manusia menjadi pengisap darah juga semata-mata untuk memancing Karma yang darahnya begitu menggoda. Lalu dirinya yang diseret—dalam keadaan nyaris pingsan—ke ruang siksa...

...untuk, untungnya, diselamatkan oleh kedua pengisap darah ini tepat pada waktunya. Ah, sial amat sih hidup jadi kamu, Akabane Karma. Lolos dari mulut singa, eeeh, masuk ke sarang nyamuk malaria.

Menelengkan kepala, Karma menimbang-nimbang antara tidak atau iya, sebelum akhirnya jatuh pada pilihan kedua. Tanpa ragu, dijitaknya Gakushuu dan Nagisa.

"Akh-!"

"Apa...?"

"Gak akan kuulangi pertanyaannya."

Sekali Karma, tetap Karma. Mau sampai punya hutang nyawa lima, dia tetap akan jahil kapanpun bisa.

Lagipula, melihat kedua pengisap darah yang biasanya menutupi perasaan asli mereka sekarang membelalakkan mata dengan kepanikan jelas tertera, membuat Karma jadi ingin tertawa.

Ah, tapi ia tetap harus balas budi, ya...

"Aku rasa," ucapnya sengaja dibuat lama. "Merepotkan sekali aku harus tiap minggu menyetor darah. Tapi enak saja kalau aku harus membiarkan darahku dihisap oleh sembarang titisan drakula, jadi yah..." senyuman mungil nyaris tidak kasat mata—tapi dengan binar tulus di iris merkurinya—mewarnai wajah Karma. "...kita bisa mulai dari awal lagi, kurasa."

Dan dua pelukan bahagia menjadi jawaban tawaran Karma. Senyum kecilnya melebar tanpa terlihat keduanya.

" _Shiota_ , minggir kau sana-"

"Maaf maaf ya, aku yang pertama kenal Karma-"

"Eh katanya kita sekarang _restart_ ya-"

"Karma... Aku yang pertama kan, ya?"

"WOI! JANGAN CURANG, SHIOTA!"

"Jangan ganggu pasien, kalian berdua! Cepat keluar sana!"

Perawat yang baru melewati bangsal pasien Karma dengan sigap mengangkat Gakushuu dan Nagisa dari kerah baju mereka—seperti induk kucing 'menggendong' anaknya—kemudian tanpa kata-kata, **membuang** mereka keluar bangsal Karma.

Sang pemuda bersurai merah hanya dapat bersiul kagum akan sang perawat tak bernama. Lalu tidur masih dengan senyuman di wajah.

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Sebenarnya, cerita ini adalah versi kedua. Di versi pertama, Karma bukan anggota klan _hunter_ dan cuma manusia biasa yang kebetulan membuat tertarik dua makhluk pengisap darah. Tapi karena saya merasa kurang mantep saya tuangkan dalam kata-kata, jadilah saya mengubahnya menjadi... yah, versi kedua. Tauk dah hasilnya masih sama kurang mantep atau enggak.

Klan Aka—Saya asal pilih nama dengan alasan teringat pada satu lagi karakter _animanga_ yang punya marga berawalan Aka dan rambutnya sama merah dengan Karma. Ayo tebak siapa :v

 _Mawar Berdarah_ —* _cough_ * Baiklah jujur saja, yang ini saya sumpah menyontek dari sebuah _manga_ dengan _hunter_ dan vampir yang ada levelnya. Ini juga ayo tebak _manga_ apa .3.

Terakhir, jangan lupa _review_ anda sebagai hadiah ultah saya besok tanggal 2—* _slapped_ *

 **~Omake~**

"Dimana-mana, vampir darah murni itu yang pertama, Shiota!"

"Yang dateng duluan ke rumah Karma emang siapa?!"

"Kau kan tetangganya, rumahku jauh di seberang kota!"

"Terus masalahnya apa, vampir darah murni gak bisa _teleport_ , apa?!"

"Kalau kalian sekali lagi ribut berdua, akan kubuat kalian nikah."

Karma bertitah dari ranjang tempatnya berleha-leha, dengan kedua lengan disilang di balik kepala. Sudah tidak ada lagi perban atau gipsum membalut tubuhnya, bahkan baju juga cuma ala kadarnya. Dua vampir ini tanpa malu bertamu ke rumah pas sudah malam sih, habisnya.

Baik Gakushuu maupun Nagisa bungkam seketika. Mana sudi mereka disuruh nikah, kecuali kalau sama Ka—

...

...

...

"Eh, Karma."

"Kenapa, Gisa?"

Setelah sempat melanglangbuana karena disapa dengan panggilan 'Gisa', Nagisa memfokuskan diri dan bertanya.

"Aneh gak... Kalau aku mendadak bukan cuma pengen minum darahmu aja?"

"Ha? Maksudnya?"

Karma mengerjapkan mata. Koneksi otaknya lama. Otak Gakushuu yang lebih cepat bekerja—atau tepatnya, dia lebih peka kalau urusan sesuatu yang dimulai dengan huruf 'c' dan diakhiri huruf 'a'—membuat ia hanya perlu sekilas melirik Nagisa curiga, sebelum secepat kilat menyambar Karma dan menarik si surai merah ke pelukannya.

"Jangan macam-macam kau, Shiota! Udah dibilangin darah murni yang pertama!"

"Asano- _kun_ , maumu tuh apa?! Menghisap darah atau mencium Karma?! Emang bisa satu dari kita sekaligus melakukan keduanya?!"

"Sebentar sebentar, ini maksudnya 'cium' apa-"

Gakushuu dan Nagisa mengabaikan Karma. Mereka siap berduel sekarang juga. Dapat terlihat di mata mereka secercah warna merah, pertanda tengah haus darah.

Karma?

Tentu saja dia tidak terima. Emangnya Karma apa, seenaknya diperebutkan dua pengisap darah ini sebagai— _hadiah_?!

Detik berikutnya, Karma menendang keluar keduanya, disusul sebaskom air bermantra doa. Protes dan permohonan maaf gegap-gempita hanya membuat Karma menulikan telinga, menutup gorden jendela tanpa rasa bersalah.

Saat menghempaskan kepala ke bantalnya, Karma mendesis dengan nada rendah, entah pada siapa:

" _Oh, bite me!_ "

Tapi ia tetap tidur dengan senyuman di wajah—walau itu senyum yang lebih terkesan jahil daripada bahagia. Dan mungkin pipinya agak merah, tapi... ah, biarkan saja.

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
